lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuichi
When not working, doing his job to help Samantha find her brother, he's usually kicking back and being carefree as she is. Chuichi is already skilled in fighting but after the dead of 'Mary of Magdalene' he didn't fight so much. But now he'll do it, if it comes to the point where Sami's life is in danger. Originally Chuichi had horns of his own to where he didn't need the life-force clock to make a contract with someone. But when they were ripped off by a full blood demon by the name of Arai, it'd weakened him, causing Mary Magdalene to give up her life to save his, and he resorted into the body of a small child that looks about the age of twelve. He doesn't want to lose Samantha, whether it be on the battle field in a Britannian war or a fight with those of his own kind. He hides his feelings for her through being overly protective. History Chuichi was a half breed demon and considered an outcast by his own kind because of his human mother. But he was respected and feared at the same time because of his title and power within the society that dwell within the castle of Hiiaka where humans and creatures co-existed along side each other. The society had no name but it was created after the Britannian invasion. He earned himself the title 'The Killer of a hundred million Demons'. His ideals were to live in freedom and peace. Chuichi came into contact with Arai and sympathizing his wish to obtain absolute freedom, he joined Arai's cause. But to make this dream of freedom and peace become reality, they'd kidnapped Mary Magdalene from the Magdalene Order for she was the key part in their plan. That and the life-force clock. With her power, everyone, within the kingdom of Haumea would see freedom and peace again. Or so Chuichi thought. It wasn't before long until he figured out that Arai had his own plans with Mary. And during the course of that time, Chuichi had fell in love with the kind young woman. This caused him to betray Arai and in the process, Arai, took Chuichi's horns, weakening him to where he'd die slowly. But Mary gave up her own life to save Chuichi's and since her death, she'd watched over her tomb within. Fifty years passed and Chuichi was reawakened by Samantha and Matthew Christopher. He told them, “I am what your people would call a demon”. Though being scared of him at first, both Sami and Matt quickly became friends with the demon. Later, Britannian soldiers found out that elevens were staying at the Amorai Orphanage that was also used as a safe house for those that had no where to go, and in the mist of it all Matthew ended up missing and Sami and Chuichi injured. He manages to use what little strength he had to fly Sami out of the area and to some place safe. But he was near death and wouldn't be alive for much longer. He'd made himself Samantha and Matthew's protectors but he blames himself for Matt going missing. Though Sami believes that her brother is still alive and out there somewhere. With Matt gone, the orphanage destroyed, and innocent people killed, Sami wanted to do something to get back the things she had lost. After a conversation about Chuichi’s energy problem, he mentioned the contract involving the life-force clock and a human. Sami immediately agreed to a contract with him. Chuichi feared that Sami would lose her life in the process but, nevertheless, he agreed to it. Chuichi and Sami found themselves at the Magdalene Order. At first, people treated Chuichi differently because of him being a demon. However that soon changed as they became popular within the ranks. Once Sami graduated from the Order, both her and him was given the status as Honorary Britannians from the Emperor. Along with the offering of Sami becoming the Knight of One. Often, Chuichi is referred by Sami to be her 'assistant' and as 'Chu-chan' by the Knight of Three Rein Zwei. Chuichi is always carrying a toolbox that is outfitted with guns, and all sorts of gadgets that they use to get rid of any types of evil. He is still treated differently because of his half demon blood and not being a pure blood Britannian but he chooses not to acknowledge it. Especially when the Knights of Two, Four and Eight insult him constantly. He is secretly in love with Sami but hides his feelings through protecting her. But he is intending to keep his promise to help Samantha find Matthew. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Chuichi is able to transform into true form as a demon when Samantha releases the seal on the life-force clock she keeps around her neck. Which, he protests in her using it because he knows it cuts her life in half. Demon Powers *Howling Shield – When his powers are awakened when the Life Force-Clock is activated, Chuichi is able to produce an ultra loud howl that creates a barrier to protect him and others from enemy attacks. The only downside to using this is if there are humans in the area, they're affected by the sound of the howl and are knocked out by its powerful wail. Samantha is the only exception to this as she's not affected by it. *Howling Inferno – Enchanted red and dark red fire is shot from Chuichi's mouth and hurled towards an enemy, reducing them to ash depending on if Chuichi's at full strength. If he is not, then this attack will only severely burn an enemy if they're hit with it. *Brute Daggers – A strong biting attack that allows Chuichi to pierce through almost any armor or protective magic by just simply sinking his teeth into it. If the armor is too strong, chance are, this attack will not work. The same with magic as well. This attack is useless against full fledge and experienced magic users and matured Anodite magic. *Duplication – Chuichi's able to create duplicate clones of himself to assist him in battle against an enemy. Samantha and other demons are the only ones that are able to tell out of all of his clones, which one is the real him. *Enhanced Speed – Chuichi may be a half demon but he still possess demonic abilities pertaining to speed as he's able to outrun people running at a much faster speed and outrun vehicles as well. He retains his speed even when his full demon abilities are not awakened by the Life Force-Clock. *Enhanced Endurance – While he did inherit from his father's side the ability to be able to withstand multiple injuries from strong enemies and be able to continue fighting, however, he not only feels pain when being injured but Samantha does as well, because he's bound to her by contract. Therefore the pain he endures, she feels depending on the severity. This endurance is only heightened when he's in his full demon form. When his powers are sealed away, his endurance is cut in half and if he should be injured, Samantha doesn't feel it. However, if he is splashed with Holy Water, it does burn him because of the purities within the water itself. To kill Chuichi, one would have to either be a demon, angel or wield a weapon that kills demons such as a Demon Sword, Demon Scythe, any weapon enhanced and manipulated by the power of a demon can kill him. *Enhanced Sense of Smell – Chuichi is able to find anyone based on smell and determine whether or not if they're dead, alive or injured. He's able to also tell if someone is a human or a member of another race, which isn't all that hard for him considering he's been around nothing but humans, demons and one vampire. Firearms Chuichi learned how to wield and use firearms while training alongside Samantha Christopher at the Magdalene Order, though he rarely uses them unless he needs to. Samantha's the one that's usually gun happy more than he is. Chuichi Gallery Chuichi.jpg|Chuichi awakened in his full demon form. Chuichi001.jpg|Chuichi's child appearance when powers aren't awakened. Chuichi1.jpg chuichi003.jpg Trivia *Chuichi had feelings for Sami but were oftentimes ignored because she would be too busy fawning and swooning over Kenjiro Tenjoin. *Chuichi's character design was based off of Chrono from the Chrono Crusade series. ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family *Knights of the Round *Samantha Christopher *Half Demons